Fantastic friendship
by Sage Striaton
Summary: Wouldn't it be great if in the future the children of Ash and Serena meet the children of Iris and Cilan? What do you think would happen?A cute headcanon
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well, today I feel in the mood to write and then the day here is amazing so it's time to... ... future amourshipping x wishfulshipping! Yet! I find it adorable!**

**Well let's start. As usual Pokémon belong to Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Ok we start: Basilic, Kokum and Sage: 3 years old.**

**Aiden and Julienne: 3 years old**

"Dad what's missing to arrive?"

"Cupcake, we just started! Missing an hour! "

Sage was dolphins after hearing the reply of the father beside her. Chugged all the time and sometimes closed her eyes out of boredom. The Green-haired girl turned her head slowly and with bored air prompted chocolate-colored face on the window of the plane. While she was resting on the round window, however Sage managed to see by, her two brothers to play with the mum. Why she chosen to sit with her dad? Or rather, why she chosen to leave rather than stay with the grandparents or uncles? The girl couldn't understand.

She and her family were left for Kalos , a region full of new Pokémon that had never seen.

But they are going there for one holiday, but also to meet Ash and Serena, her parents s' old friends.

Pansage noticed the bored state of his friend and so he jumped on her shoulder and pressing his cheek against her. Sage laughed fondly at Pokémon so adorable and pressed the little hand on his head.

Pansage was undoubtedly her favorite Pokémon but couldn't overlook Swablu. The blue and white bird was resting on the head of Cilan ; apparently seemed to him a very convenient grass nest. In fact the hairs of connoisseur were soft as grass and Sage can't touch them. It was fun!

"What do you read, Dad?"The girl with Pansage on the shoulder asked his parent."

I read a science book cupcake. "Responded without delay before returning quietly to read.

Sage's eyes grew larger comically. She loved with all her heart the science.

Although they only had 3 years she and her brother Basilic or Basil, the name she prefers, were very good in mathematics and Sciences. They knew by heart the Pythagorean Theorem and had earned by their parents the nicknames "little Marie Curie" and "Little Einstein".

Sage laughed again before watching with her big eyes a lady who wore a blue uniform that tug a cart full of goodies.

"Watch Sage! A hostess! "Cried the father of the child.

"What is a hostess dad?"She asked with obvious curiosity.

"Behold, a hostess is a flight attendant, and among its many uses, brings the food to the passengers. Why don't you go get some biscuit? "

Without have it repeat twice by his father, Sage climbed through the legs of his father with great ease and took to miss as a Blitzle happy. At the same time, for the big noise Sable awoke from his sleep and flew with little appetite to reach his trainer, leaving Clan baffled because he didn't know that he had a Pokémon to sleep between his hairs green.

xxx

"These cookies are delicious! But your biscuits are the best dad! Don't you agree Pansage? "

"Paaaa!"The Pokémon beginnings with sympathy to his protectors.

Sage chuckled lovingly and gave a look to the connoisseur, who was now sleeping, unconscious of having the small Swablu asleep on his shoulder.

"You and Swablu are adorable together Dad!" The girl cried out to his father.

She hated when he slept. It was annoying. Her mother was also incredibly annoying, but she knew that was his favorite pastime.

The thing that gave even more hassle to Sage was that even Basilic and Kokum, to look at their father asleep whenever suits him.

And in fact was so pure on the plane. Those two slept one above the other.

The girl who had surrendered to rouse her father snorted heavily looking at her green shorts and white shoes. Also with a hand fiddled with his shirt tediously the girl who had surrendered to rouse her father snorted heavily looking at her green shorts and white shoes. Also with a hand fiddled with her white and yellow shirt. She liked those clothes. Gave energy.

Despite the boredom the curious Sage not surrendered. She began to look around and explore the environment around her: there were two children with two Pokémon, a gentleman who seemed very anxious, a woman who looked a small mirror and finally her and her two brothers, nothing interesting.

So back to being bored and watching the white clouds.

"_Would be magic to jump on clouds and playing with birds, but ... they can't fly such a height. __"The_ girl thought.

But diverting her minds from that thought, the Green-haired girl noticed, that, on her legs blew a gentle breeze. Raised his head curiously and saw a small hole on the ceiling: was a smaller version of air conditioning that Sage knew. She loved getting below the air conditioner in the summer, it was very funny.

So, having found something to do, Sage tried all possible actions with the device.

She seemed to be in one of the books that reads his father, an example was Da Vinci Code, that Sage has decided to read it when she s' 12. She made the first crank and the air felt more.

Shot accidentally and the air became very strong to be fluttering Sage's green hair.

Meanwhile, as in the dream Cilan is reliving his marriage with the Dragon Master, but he was awakened with a start from a strong gust.

"But what's going on here?!"

The Green-haired gentleman exclaimed after seeing his young daughter play with the air conditioner.

In less than no time, even with the belt, Cilan managed to let sit the little girl but he feels very embarrassment in seeing the look of the passengers of the plane.

"Hem ... sorry ... ... but she is a child and can't be stopped, I'm sorry! "The poor Cilan cried running Iris who tried too much shame for her husband.

In the end, the Green-haired boy decided to entertain Sage with some trick of logic.

"Hey little Marie Curie, Daddy wants to play with you." Cilan affectionately saids to her daughter.

"Really dad? Mathematics? "Sage asks to the father.

"Yes cupcake! "

"Well , what are you waiting? I'm ready! "

"Ok. Listen carefully . A Rattata and means in a minute and a half eating a piece of cheese and a half. Those who are used to eating Rattata 60 pieces of cheese in 30 minutes? "

Sage reflected long putting her hand under the chin like a real detective, but after a minute she cracked fingers.

"Dad! Would three Rattata! "

"Excellent! You're here! "Cilan exclaimed.

The girl laughed very loud but was interrupted by a voice message of a woman.

"We are about to land passengers, gentlemen thank for flying with us. "

**Well! The first chapter is completed finally!I made references to current world:**

**Albert Einstein**

**Marie Curie**

**Da Vinci code by Dan Brown**

**I think that is widely used to tie the reality with fantasy and pokemon fic do so I tried too!**

**Well I'll see with the next chapter!**

**BYE!**

**Willow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good!**

**I am again here! Here's the next chapter of this tender headcanon that I turned into a fanfiction ... mah little innocent idea.**

**Well as usual the characters belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nyanslandergirl.**

**Aiden and Julienne: 3 years old;**

**Basilic , Kokum and Sage: 3 years old**

**xxx**

To be a very shy, little Julienne had admitted to being excited for the arrival of her new friends.

Her dad, Ash Ketchum, and her mom, Serena Yvonne turned out, had explained to her and her brother, who this weekend will be with their peers.

The small Ketchum isn't even managed to sleep for excitement. By any other part, his brother Aiden was so happy to meet new people, and for the euphoria had fallen out of bed, producing a very rowdy noise.

In that pleasant morning, her father, the Pokémon master, had decided to train with his Oshawott.

"Ok Oshawott uses water gun!" Shouted Ash to blue Otter, but did not want to fight at all.

Oshawott stared at Julienne. She was just pretty. He had a weakness for young women and loved when she stroking on his head.

So Oshawott reached its "Bud" and sat on Julienne's legs.

She was tired of the situation, but her dad and her mom told not to mistreat the Pokémon and this had to endure.

All of a sudden out came from the door, Aiden who cried like a maniac.

"Brother, I always said, you're not normal."

The young corvine took well not the insult, but today he did not want to quarrel with the petulant sister. He was too happy.

Ash looked at his son to understand what the reason of that scene was.

"Little man, what's wrong?"

"Nothing dad."

"So why cry like a crazed Psiduck?"

Aiden responded extremely excited.

"Dad! Mum told me that people, who come to us, are from Unova! "

Ash did not understand.

"So what? It is the home to Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig and many other Pokémon you know. "

"This is precisely the point! There are brand new for Unova Pokemon. I 'm so excited, I want to see! How long do I have to wait! "Aiden creaked.

The Pokémon master looked at the sky, it was uncontrollable at times.

"Little man.

"Would you like to come to airport with me?"

"Yeeees!"

Julienne suddenly stood up by dropping Oshawott.

"Dad! I want to come. "

Aiden had the pout and he replied curtly.

"The airport is not a place for stupid girl!"

"It is not true! I saw on TV that there are women! "Ash was desperate and groaned at her regretfully:

"You can be both!"

xxx

"Mom! Look at that Pokémon! "

"Gorgeous ..."

"Mom, what Pokémon is it?"

Iris was very tired, but so as not to disappoint the lively Basil, managed to turn her head and look out the window.

"Is a Pidgey, without doubt."Answered with a soft voice. She was to fall asleep.

"Really Mom? A Pidgey? Is it a dragon type? "

Iris smiled wearily. She was very pleased to have passed to Basil the passion for the Dragons.

"No sweetie, it's not a dragon."

The purple-haired baby and green eyes sent a curious glance at mum.

"Then what is it?"

"A flying type, such as "Pidove".

"So even as Swablu! Cool! "

The Dragon master yawned after stroked the little and leaned her head on the seat.

Next to her stood Kokum, who was immersed in reading a brochure from the seat.

The purple dark haired woman did not understand how her husband and Kokum managed to read for an hour or more. It was unthinkable! Iris gave to sleep despite missing ten minutes for a landing.

While the woman was asleep, Kokum continued to read the brochures.

What did it told?

What did it said?

Did It was a game of a magazine?

No, it was a guide of monuments of Kanto.

Kokum had no specialties like his brothers.

Were still little, but Sage and Basil knew already how to climb trees He was not a "wild child" as those two.

Loved reading despite his tender age and loved to eat.

Not to mention his passion for museums and history.

Kokum sometimes tried to climb on a trunk but the last time, he fell flat on the ground by being very badly.

Adored investigations and not lost at all time to wear his hat to Sherlock Holmes to solve mundane mysteries such as the disappearance of a slice of tart, which of course would have eaten.

With his clear green eyes followed each letter carefully. Museum of Luminose city.

"This interest me!" he said to himself sure to assert the right for him.

Kokum was very excited: "Kalos is perfect for me!"

"I didn't know that you speak with yourself"

The child of 5 years turned to that familiar voice, and raised his head meeting with dark green eyes, his brother Basil.

"I don't speak at all alone."

"Then talk to the books, I find no other explanation. "

Basil began to laugh.

"But what do you find so funny?"

Commented the poor derided.

Basil calmed down and placed a hand on the shoulder of the twin brother of a short-sleeved yellow blouse. "

"I'm sorry, let's make peace ..."

Kokum reached out and placed on the shoulder before him, the clear hand.

They laughed so happily.

These were moments that made them magical fraternity, although this did not work with Sage.

From point of view physical and character, Sage and Basil were two raindrops.

But when the girl decided one thing you couldn't go back.

They knew well.

The two brothers were not at all the same.

The first with fair-skinned, light green eyes and almost black hair and the other with dark skin, purple hair and piercing green eyes.

The first was calm and the other was so lively.

Sometimes people don't recognize them as brothers.

Too different.

What did unite them?

Two things: the admiration they had for his father and the adventures that they lived together.

What adventures in a normal town?

The mischief that combined and then were to collide with the fury of Iris... Basil and Kokum knew the legendary wrath of their mom. The Dragon master was a professional teacher in seriously angry. Sometimes the two thought that if she put against a Haxorus perhaps would she won.

The two kids were laughing.

But this giggle has prompted Iris to open her eyes and to see the the two embraced strangely as players that sang the national anthem.

"What's up guys? "

Basil and Kokum turned at the sound of a scratchy voice and turned a shy smile.

"Then? "Iris said giving a look of curiosity.

The boy in red blouse, Basil ,decided to speak first, knowing that if they say the truth, probably they would have been a bad trip. Horrible. Iris hated disputes especially those that occurred within his family.

Basilic laid the dark hands on light green trousers and cleared his voice starting to lie for the continuation of a beautiful and pleasant holiday.

"Mom we played as football players. "

Kokum hear that statement was about to fall from despair.

When ever he intended to players?

Of course they loved watching football matches but the never talked about footballers. For nothing!

It was so embarrassing, his brother did not have the slightest idea how to lie to their parents.

Iris smiled decided watching two children.

Was glad to hear that the kids had a passion for a normal thing.

"Good kids! Then when we descend from the plane will give you some money to buy some stickers. What do you think? "

To Kokum and Basil was a knot in their stomach.

Kokum headed a scowl towards to Basil.

The purple haired woman decided to get even closer to football.

"Dad will be delighted. You know he's a connoisseur of football. "

In that statement the two kids stirred up incredibly.

And so they decided to start the new collection.

They had much collection: collection of cans was found on the ground, dead bug Pokémon and even something that startled their mother: collection of snowflakes.

"Mom we are excited about this new hobby!"Debuted Basil.

Kokum nodded and added:

"When are we land?"

"I think soon, then buckle belt. "

The twins did not repeat and took the seatbelt without delay, watching the blue sky that was becoming increasingly clear that went down.

xxx

**Here's the second chapter is complete! This is a very fluffy chapter. I love fluffy things!**

**Anyway sorry for some mistakes, ask forgiveness XD the next chapter is coming.**

**-Willow**


End file.
